


L'ange de Noël

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Castiel patrouille sur terre une veille de Noël. Il croise un petit garçon qui lui donne envie de l'aider à passer un beau Noël.





	L'ange de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> voici un petit OS de Noël écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent des auteurs réunis et déjà partagé sur le profil ff du même nom.
> 
> C'est tiré de Supernatural
> 
> C'est tout mignon
> 
> ça parle de Noël, de richesse et de pauvreté.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> KitsuneA

Un petit garçon qui devait avoir environ huit ans, passa devant Castiel qui se tenait au coin d'une rue très fréquentée. Il était posté là en mission, vérifiant que tout allait bien dans le monde des humains en cette soirée de veille de Noël. Son travail consistait à faire quelques petits miracles invisibles pour éviter des blessés et des morts sur la route. Rien de bien compliqué pour un ange comme lui.

Le petit garçon avait les cheveux blond foncé, une veste trop grande pour lui, brune, plutôt élimée. Elle semblait avoir été portée pendant des années avant d'atérir sur les épaules fluettes du petit garçon. Castiel le regarda s'arrêter au passage pour piétons, un air grave sur le visage. Le petit garçon était clairement dans ses pensées. Le petit ange décida de le surveiller d'un peu plus près.

L'enfant se parlait à lui-même et l'ange tendit l'oreille pour écouter.

\- Il est 18 heures, déjà. Bon sang, Sammy n'aura pas de cadeau. Et papa qui n'est même pas en état de se souvenir que c'est Noël demain matin.

L'enfant serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, clairement énervé. Il renifla peu gracieusement et puis quand le feu passa au vert, il traversa.

Castiel savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de bouger de son carrefour... mais cet enfant, il voulait le suivre, aussi, il n'écouta que sa grâce angélique et quitta son poste.

Il suivit le petit garçon qui traversa un parc, parlant toujours tout seul et s'énervant contre un père absent et alcoolique et contre lui-même qui semblait-il, se pensait être le pire grand frère de l'Univers.

Le petit garçon sortit du parc et s'arrêta dans la rue devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin de jouets. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent quand il vit les lumières, les peluches, les joujoux et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

Le petit garçon posa ses deux mains contre la vitre froide et colla son nez tout contre pour pouvoir regarder plus loin dans le magasin. Des adultes entraient et sortaient, les bras chargés de paquets. L'un d'eux en fit tomber un juste à côté de l'enfant blond et celui-ci sursauta. Il ramassa le paquet bleu et couru derrière l'adulte qui n'avait rien remarqué.

\- M'sieur, vous avez fait tomber un cadeau.

Mais le type s'engouffra dans un taxi sans avoir entendu le petit garçon qui resta sur le trottoir, le paquet bleu dans les mains. Il le regarda longuement, semblant réfléchir intensément, puis il se retourna vers le grand magasin.

Castiel voyait bien l'hésitation le tirailler et il voulait savoir ce que le petit garçon allait faire de ce paquet. Il le vit soupirer, puis tenter de le mettre dans sa poche. Il fit quatre pas avec le paquet sur lui, puis rebroussa chemin et entra dans le grand magasin.

L'ange le suivit, invisible et la scène qu'il vit lui parut terriblement injuste.

Le petit garçon se faisait disputer par le vendeur du magasin qui le traitait de petit voleur qui détrousse les acheteurs et le petit blond avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ramenait le paquet trouvé là d'où il venait, le vendeur ne voulait rien comprendre. Pour finir, l'adulte jeta l'enfant dehors et Castiel le vit atérir les fesses sur le bitume. Le petit garçon retint des larmes de colère en serrant les poings, puis il se releva et s'en alla, la tête basse.

Castiel regarda le magasin, puis l'enfant qui s'en allait tristement, fâché à nouveau contre lui-même alors que tout cela n'était en rien sa faute.

L'ange se rendit visible en profitant d'une foule compacte qui passait devant lui et il entra dans le magasin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, petit ? demanda le vendeur qui venait de jeter l'autre enfant dans la rue.

Castiel sourit, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait acheter et ce qu'il en ferrait par la suite.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean ouvrit les yeux quand son petit frère de 4 ans son cadet lui sauta joyeusement dessus le matin de Noël.

\- Le péNoWel il est passé ! cria le petit Sam, tout heureux.

Dean se redressa en clignant des yeux. Quoi ? Quel père-Noël ?

\- Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Y a un sapin et des cadeaux vers la pote.

Dean fronça les sourcils, puis il sortit du lit, pieds nus sur une moquette de motel à la propreté douteuse. Il suivit Sam dans la pièce de séjour et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Un petit sapin était planté près de la porte d'entrée et deux paquets cadeaux se trouvaient dessous. Un bleu et un vert. Dean n'en crut pas ses yeux, d'ailleurs il se les frotta plusieurs fois pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Il tourna la tête vers le canapé dans lequel leur père était toujours avachi, à la limite du coma éthylique, puis il regarda à nouveau le sapin.

\- C'est... comment c'est possible ? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour son frère, qui lui répondit toutefois:

\- Bah c'est le PéNowel.

Dean hocha la tête par la positive pour ne pas perturber son petit frère avec une vérité qu'il n'était pas prêt à comprendre et se dirigea lentement vers l'arbre décoré. Il se pencha sur les cadeaux.

L'écriture sur le papier était un peu bancale, comme si c'était un enfant qui avait écrit, de plus il y avait un drôle de symbole à côté des prénoms de Dean et Sammy.

Le petit Sam se mit à déchirer le papier cadeau bleu et il sauta de joie quand il découvrit une boîte de gros legos colorés. Dean regarda encore une fois en direction de leur père et fronça les sourcils. Définitivement, c'était certain que ça ne venait pas de lui ces cadeaux. Mais alors... d'où venaient-ils ? Dean savait que le père Noël, c'était une légende, ce n'était pas réel..mais alors... ?

Sammy lui mit dans les mains le cadeau au papier vert et Dean le regarda longuement, n'osant pas vraiment l'ouvrir. Puis il s'assit sur la moquette et déchira le papier doucement. Il sursauta quand il vit une panoplie de cow-boy sur ses genoux. Définitivement, John Winchester ne lui aurait jamais offert ça. Jamais !

\- T'as vu le PéNowel il sait t'aime les toboys, s'extasia Sammy.

Dean regarda son petit frère et finit par se dire que, peut-être que c'était pas une légende. Le père-Noël existait bel et bien et que ce dernier était passé parce que Dean avait ramené le cadeau à la boutique. Il ne l'avait pas volé et avait été récompensé pour cette bonne action. L'enfant blond serra contre lui la panoplie, les larmes aux yeux.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Quand John se réveilla et vit ses fils en train de jouer dans le salon, Sammy avec des Legos et Dean déguisé en cow boy, il pensa d'abord à foutre la rouste de sa vie à son aîné, mais son regard tomba sur le sapin décoré. Alors ça, c'était impossible que ça vienne de ses enfants, d'autant que, ce n'était pas là le soir d'avant.

\- Euh... comment..., commença-t-il, puis il s'assit sur le canapé pour reprendre ses esprit.

\- T'as vu papa, le PéNowel il est passé, dit Sam avec un sourire géant sur sa petite bouille d'enfant.

John ne dit rien, ne sachant pas trop s'il pouvait le contredire ou pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'explications à fournir pour ce ''miracle'' et au vue de tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans le monde du surnaturel, croire en l'existence d'un vrai père-Noël n'était peut-être pas si dingue que ça.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Au Paradis, un petit ange heureux se faisait disputer sévèrement, mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment les réprimandes. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'avoir rendus joyeux deux enfants visiblement malmenés par la vie.

\- Castiel, tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans la vie des humains, combien de fois fais-je devoir te le répéter ?

\- Mon travail était de faire des miracles, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai juste voulu rendre riches de joie des enfants humains. Le petit garçon blond était si triste.

Dieu secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Castiel ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Le petit ange lui en apporta tout de même une à laquelle Dieu allait devoir sérieusement réfléchir :

\- Je pourrais être l'ange gardien de Dean Winchester.


End file.
